


Gruvia one-shot

by Melody_renslow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_renslow/pseuds/Melody_renslow
Summary: Gruvia one-shot for secret writer
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 3
Collections: Secret Writer 2020





	Gruvia one-shot

(this is right after juvia joins Fairy Tail)

Gray's POV

I was on my way to Fairy Tail, when I heard a cry for help. I stopped where I was and listened for the cry of help. Once I heard it, I ran towards it. When I got there, I got into a fighting position, only to help Juvia had already helped them. I leaned against a tree and watched her. She was helping a little girl tie her shoe. She would make a good mom one day. I smiled as I watched them. Juvia then helped the girl find her mother, and sat on a rock. She looked up at the sky and began to sing. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I've heard. 

"Now, it's time to say goodbye, I've started a brand new life. And I ask myself...where do I go from here? I'm scared about a million things, I don't know what the future brings, and I ask myself...where do I go from here?" 

"I'm standing at the crossroads, looking far away. My life will never be the same. Where do I go from here? Can anybody ease my sorrow? I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose. Where do I go from here? I'm having visions of tomorrow, but I don't know which path I gotta choose." 

I stood there and listened closely. 

"Holding onto here and now, cause life is turning upside down...and I ask myself, where do I go from here? And all the friends I've had before, will they last forever more? I ask myself, where do I go from here?" 

"I'm standing at the crossroads, looking far away. My life will never be the same. Where do I go from from here? Can anybody ease my sorrows? I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose. Where do I go from here? I'm having visions of tomorrow, but I don't know which path I gotta choose." 

"Who are you? Who am I? I'm not the girl I used to be. What is wrong? What is right? Guessing what the future holds for me. Everything has changed, and it feels so strange. Where do I go from here? I really don't know. 

"Where do I go from here? Can anybody ease my sorrows? I'm afraid, because I've got so much to lose. Where do I go from here? I'm having visions of tomorrow, but I don't know which path I gotta choose." 

"Oho, ho where do I go?" As she finished singing my jaw dropped. She had the voice of an angel. 

Juvia's POV 

Juvia really doesn't know where she needs to go, or who she is anymore. Without phantom, Juvia has nothing. Juvia really enjoyed helping that little girl. It brought her joy, she wants that again. "Hey Juvia!" Juvia hears a voice yell, and it sounded like her beloved Gray-sama.  
"Gray-sama? Is that you?" Juvia asks, turning around. He nods and smiles. "What are you doing here?" Juvia asks curiously. 

"I had heard a cry for help, and came to help, only to find that you had beaten me to it, then I heard you singing and decided to listen," Gray-sama says. 

"Gray-sama heard Juvia singing?" Juvia asks blushing. 

"Yea, I did. Your voice is like an angel." Gray-sama says to Juvia, which causes Juvia to blush. 

"T-thanks Gray-sama" Juvia says blushing. 

"Juvia, I-" Gray-sama gets cut off by a loud noise. We turn around to see a man in a dark cloak. 

"Who are you?" Juvia asks the man as she crosses her arms. 

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is that my boss wants you. Your part of phantom's element four, am I correct?" The mysterious guy asks, with his hands in his pockets.

"Was, part of the element four" Juvia corrects him. Gray-sama steps in front of me.

"What do you want with Juvia?" 

"I'm here to recruit her into my guild, you might have heard of it. It's called The Best of the Best. We only let the best mages in our guild." The man exclaims. 

"And you want Juvia to join your guild?" Juvia asks. 

"Exactly" the man nods.

"Juvia is sorry, but she'll have to decline the offer." Juvia explains. 

"Damn, I was really hoping to do this the easy way" he mutters as he runs at us and activates his magic.

Narrator's POV

The man in the cloak runs after Gray and Juvia activating his magic. "Iron rock fist" Gray jumps in front of Juvia. 

"Ice- make shield" He blocks the earth attack with his ice shield. 

"Thank you Gray-sama" Juvia says as she looks at the guy and gets ready to send an attack. "Water nebula!"

"Iron rock spikes!" The guy yells and Juvia and Gray get hit by the spikes, but they don't let it faze them. 

Gray runs at him and jumps over his head while yelling ice-make cage, trapping the mysterious man. "Now, who are you and why do you want Juvia?" The mysterious man in the cloak doesn't say anything. Gray glares at the man as he works on getting the information out of him. The man just gives Gray a deadpanned look. 

“I already told you, I'm here to recruit her into my guild, you might have heard of it. It's called The Best of the Best. We only let the best mages in our guild." 

“What’s your name?” Gray asks the man. 

“My name doesn’t matter, unless Juvia here joins the guild.” The man grins. Gray growls at the man, but Juvia steps up.

“If Juvia joins, will you leave Gray-sama alone?” 

“Sure, why not” 

“Juvia, NO!” Gray shouts.

“Juvia will join” she sighs, and looks back at Gray with a sad smile on her face. 

“Good, now why don’t you let me out of this cage” the man grins. 

“Juvia wants to know your name first,” Juvia says. 

Gray’s POV

I stood there shocked. I couldn’t believe Juvia was doing this. I didn’t want her to leave. I wanted her to stay, I-I think I love her. 

“My name...my name is Toza Ichimba.” He says grinning. I gasped and fell to my knees when I heard that name. He was one of the people from my village when Deliora attacked. I remember him, he was a friend of my mothers. He wasn’t the best person to be associated with. 

“Hey Toza, leave her alone!” I growl as I stand up, my legs shaking a bit. 

“Why should I?” He asks looking at me. 

“Because if you don’t, I’ll kill you!” I growl as I get into a fighting stance. Toza rolls his eyes at me and also gets into a fighting stance. 

“Are we really gonna do this again?” He asks me.

“Gray-sama please Juvia doesn’t want you to get hurt” Juvia yells as tears fall down her face.

“Don’t worry Juvia, I’ll be fine, I promise” I assure her as I make a cannon out of ice and launch cannon balls at him. 

“Rock avalanche” he shouts as an avalanche of rocks comes tumbling down from god knows where. I dodge the rocks and glare at him. 

“Ice-make lance!” I shout as I charge at him. He dodges and smirks and aims an attack at Juvia. My eyes widen as he sends rock spikes at her. I run and push her out of the way, also avoiding the spikes. “Ice-make sword!” I shout and throw it at him, impaling him through the stomach. Afterwards, I turn to Juvia and smile “I love you, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it before” 

“Juvia loves you too Gray-sama!” She exclaims as she looks me in the eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me bringing her into a very passionate kiss. 

Ten years later 

Juvia’s POV  
Juvia and Gray-sama were very happily married with two children Storm, and Slyvia fullbuster. Unfortunately they had gotten their father’s stripping habit, but everything will be ok. Juvia was so happy with her family.


End file.
